Demyx's Dilema
by KODfreak
Summary: A bet with his enemy larxene makes him cause a catastrophic change in the new world they discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx was making his way through the land of Ooo. Boy, he was scared. It was a dark, almost cave like forest.

"maaaan, they sure picked the wrong guy for this one. Heh heh. Oh wait a minute…"

This recon mission was a bet. He remembered the awful, regretful bet.

**flashback**

"You know what water boy? You are such a pussy!" said Larxene.

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't last one day in that new world we discovered."

"I so can!"

He really hated Larxene, and decided it was time to stand up for himself.

"Then prove it."

"care to make a wager on that?" _Damn it, I had to say wager._

"Okay. If I win you have to be by servant for a whole month!"

"Fine! But if I make it through a day, you have to uhh, be my  servant for a month!"

"Mmmm, alright deal. Now to prove that you made it through, you have to bring back a weapon from a monster from the world."

"Fine! Saix! Where do I sign up?"

**End flashback**

"That's right. Damn that Larxene."

He then saw an old wooden shack up ahead in front of him. He quietly sneaked up to the window, and saw the most greatest instrument he ever laid his eyes on. It was a red axe fashioned into a guitar. Oh, he just had to have his mitts on that! It could count as the weapon to bring back with him, so he wouldn't have to kill anything. He decided the house was abandoned, so he broke the window, and snuck in. he quietly walked over and picked up the guitar. Just then, a girl, with grey skin and long black hair came hovering into the room. She yawned, then opened her eyes to a frightened Demyx.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's mine!"

She opened her mouth wide showing her fangs, and came at him. Demyx held her back with the axe guitar. He shoved her off, and backed up to the wall. He then decided to summon some water, but then the most amazing thing happened. The water he summoned was different. It was red, and looked like blood.

"Whoa. Now this is rad."

He sent a blast of water at the girl, sending her flying back into the other room. She quickly came back in as Demyx summoned some blood clones. They were much stronger than normal water clones, and started attack the girl. Demyx used this as a time to escape. He jumped out of the window with guitar, and started to run as fast as he could. Just then a vampire bat followed him, and turned back into the girl.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'll give you this one!" Demyx pleaded as he summoned his old sitar.

"Really? I don't know."

"Please! You don't understand. I really need this one. Please take my other one!"

The girl took the sitar.

"Huh. I'll admit this one is pretty tight, but I don't think I can give mine away so easily."

"I'm begging you! I need it!"

"All right, I'll give it to you, on one condition. You have to be my slave."

"What? But I uh, well you see…"

"*Yawn* okay, if you don't want it…"

Demyx sighed.

"Okay I'll do it."

The girl laughed.

"okay. First off, my name is Marceline. State your name."

"Demyx."

"Okay Demyx. I will have to test your loyality. About an oh say stone's throw a way is that candy looking kingdom. Take the axe and SLAUGHTER ITS PRINCESS!" she said looking very evil.

"Oh boy. Well uh…very well? I guess?"

"well? What are you waiting for?"

"Oh. I'll be on my way? I guess?" Demyx said as he started walking. He started, but soon after, Marceline came floating by.

"Mind if I accompany you?"

"I don't really care. I just want this guitar."

"Tell me. Why do you want it so bad?"

"I have much more power with this than my other one, and I can actually use it as a weapon. Besides, I kind of need it for a bet."

"What did you bet on?"

"This stupid witch betted that I couldn't last one day here, and I have to bring back a weapon of a creature that lives here."

"Huh. Well for your sake I hope you kill that princess."

"Right. Well uh, what's your dealeo Marceline? You like killing people?"

"Well, this princess has been being a real bitch lately."

"I feel ya."

They soon walked into the kingdom. Everything looked edible. It all looked like candy. They soon made their way to the castle.

"I'll distract the guards." Marceline said. She floated over there as Demyx ran through inside. He climbed through until he saw the princess in her room. She turned.

"Who are you?"

Demyx was exhausted. He had a crazy look in his eye as he held up the axe. Because he was a nobody, in truth he had no emotion whatsoever. He only acted like he did.

"Get away from me!" The princess cried as Demyx chased her. Marceline slowly looked through the door. Demyx grabbed her and threw her down. The princess screamed.

"Oh my god You're actually going to do it." Marceline said. Demyx looked at her but turned to the princess who was begging for mercy. Demyx had a look of both fear and anger on his face had he swung the axe down, killing the princess. He pulled it back up. Marceline hovered into the room.

"My god…Demyx…That was…amazing. I didn't actually think you were going to do it." Her evil grin quickly faded.

"Now we don't much time. The guards will be here any minute. Go! Leave! Run away!" she said.

Demyx summoned a portal into the darkness.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Nice job by the way." She said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Now go! Outa here! Come back in a couple days! Keep the axe!"

Demyx went into the portal, he turned to see a kid and a dog come into the room.

"Marceline, we heard screaming!"

The portal then closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he knew, Demyx woke up in his bed. Was all of that a dream? Larxene came in his room.

"I gotta hand it to you, water boy. Recon missions really are your thing. I suppose I'll keep my end of the bargain and be your slave. What do you want me to do first?" she asked crossing her arms. "Saix has another recon mission to be done on that new world. Want me to take care of it?"

"No No. I'll do it. I want you to uh…polish my new weapon."

"Fine. Whatever."

Demyx left his room and went over to see Saix. He didn't have to worry about not taking the axe, with the sticker with the nobody insignia on it, he could summon it anytime he wanted. He walked up to Saix.

"I'll take that mission now."

"Go ahead."

When Demyx returned to the world, he was in front of the old abandoned house. He went up to the door, and knocked on it. Marceline answered.

"Demyx! I never thought I would see you again!"

"Yeah, so uh, exactly what happened? How did you ever get out of there alive?"

"Well basically, that kid and dog were horrified that the Princess was dead. Oh you should have seen it. They were just balling!"

"That sounds pretty bad."

"I know. I got out of there before they could do anything. But now, thanks to you phase one of my plan is already complete. Now we have to begin on phase two." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What is phase two?"

"Infiltration and command of that castle."

"What do you need me for?

"I can tell you're pretty good with the axe."

"So?"

"You can command my army of the undead to take over that town!"

"Why can't you do it?" asked Demyx, scared.

"I was exiled."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"And you want me to do this because I'm your slave?"

"Yep. And I know you will. And I know why you will."

"Marceline, before I do any of this, I have to ask, why?"

"Why? WHY? WHY DO YOU THINK?" She screamed. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE THE QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES, AND YOU AND YOUR RACE HAD TO BE HATED, KILLED OFF, AND FORCED TO LIVE IN A SHITTY ASS SHACK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE? AND BE ALL ALONE, HUH?" she said. Tears slowly started to come out of her eyes.

"Marceline."

What else could Demyx say? Deep down, he really didn't care, which was the sad part. He could only act like he could.

" Well, I don't hate you." He said quietly.

"Oh shut up, I know you do. You must be scared stiff of me."

"No, I think you are a pretty cool chick."

Marceline blushed.

"Aww, you're just saying that."

"No, I…mean it. I mean you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks."

Just then, heartless appeared all around. A weird thing for them to do in a time like this. They were shadows.

"Heartless!" Demyx yelled.

"What? These cute little guys? But they're so cuddly!" She said hugging one.

"But that's what they are called and… hey why aren't they attacking you?"

"I don't know. These little guys love me for some reason. Hey! That gives me an Idea! I could command these guys to take over the town instead!"

Demyx cringed.

"Me commanding heartless? The organization is not gonna like that!" he thought to himself.

"Well…I guess that could work?"

"Great! I'll tell the heartless to listen to you. Now Demyx, here is the most important part. You will probably come across a boy and a talking dog. Try not to kill them, just send them into the dungeon or something."

"Uh sure." Demyx said as he started to walk away with the shadows.

"And Demyx?"

"Yes?"

Marceline floated over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, and good luck."

Demyx nodded. He then commanded the heartless to follow him. They were headed toward the town. After a bit of marching, they finally reached it. The candy people came out to attack, but Demyx gave the order. The heartless shadows mercilessly slaughtered the people. Many were torn to shreds. And soon other heartless, soldiers and large bodies joined in on the attack. The war escalated quickly as denizens of the fire kingdom joined in. but they were all quickly killed off by a hoard of blue rhapsodies. Even the fire princess herself was frozen. And soon the kid and dog faced Demyx himself. The kid had another sword, and dueled with Demyx. The kid was overwhelmed by Demyx's axe fighting techniques. Demyx sent a blood geyser right in his face, causing him to fly into a building. The dog was quickly captured as well. Demyx ordered the heartless to send them into the dungeon. Soon after, the remaining candy people surrendered.

**About 15 minutes or so…**

Marceline was happy as a vampire queen could be. She looked all around the princess's quarters.

"Oh Demyx! I'm so proud of you!"

"Aww, it was nothing."

"Well, I was thinking. Demyx, I want you to be my king."

"Wha, what?"

"You are the most coolest, awesomest, most incredible guy I have ever met."

She reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Demyx quickly sunk into it, and after awhile, they pulled away.

"Marceline, I was thinking. I don't think I ever want to leave! I want to stay here forever!"

"Oh Demyx! I was hoping you would say that!" 

But then their celebration was interrupted by someone appearing through green fire, and a tubby black cat like creature.

"You imbecile! How dare you command my heartless!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Demyx, who is this lady?"

"I have no idea."

"You shall pay for what you have done!" the witch said as she held up her staff. Just then an odd man with a big white beard came through the window.

"Hey! Where's bubblegum?"

They all looked at him weirdly. The man looked at the witch.

"Whoa! Hubba hubba! And just what are you the queen of, doll face?"

"How dare you! I command all the powers and demons of hell!"

"Ohhhh, a trouble maker! I like her!"

The man seemed to fly with his beard, and much to the shock of the cat looking guy, the man hoisted her over his shoulders.

"Unhand me you big oaf! Are you mad?" the witch screamed.

"Peace." The man said as he flew away.

"You haven't seen the last of ol' Pete!" the black cat guy said as he left.

"Well that was weird." Said Demyx.

"Yeah, well weird things like that happen here all the time. Comes with the territory. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Well, what fun stuff is there to do around this world?"

"Oh, a whole bunch of stuff!" Marceline said as she took Demyx's hand and flew off. The rest of the day, they did things such as tame wild beasts, kill monsters, and destroyed things. The next place they went to was some kind of big tree house.

"Who lives here?" asked Demyx.

"That kid and dog used to live here. Come on! Let's go inside!"

"Marceline, I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"Don't be such a weenie!"

They both went into the stench filled house. It looked old, and badly maintained.

"This place is creepy!" exclaimed Demyx.

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"I guess. Say, you don't think everyone is afraid of us ever since we took over, right?" asked Demyx, though he really didn't care.

"I don't know."

"Well, I mean, don't you think they would hate you even more?"

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked with a scowl.

"Well you said they hated you before, right? Well I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but I think they hate you more now for ordering me to kill the princess and take over the kingdom. Maybe you know, we could show them that we are better rulers."

Marceline didn't say anything for a bit.

"You know? I think you are right. We should whip this place into shape!"

About an hour later Marceline and Demyx appeared on the balcony of the tall tower.

"My people! Do not be afraid!"

The candy people started to come out from hiding.

"Bubble gum has deceived you! Her reign has now ended! I am your new queen! I know I may have killed many of you, but that princess has brainwashed you even in death! Bow to me, and I'll make life better for everyone!"

A couple people clapped, and eventually cheered. They were afraid. They just wanted a leader.

Marceline turned to Demyx.

"So what else should I do?"

"I don't know. Have meetings with other princesses?"

"Okay. But first I have something to take care of. Something personal."

Demyx followed Marceline to the dungeon, and she went up to the cell where the kid and dog were.

"Well well Mr. Hero. I guess evil really does prevail eh?"

"Marceline…why?" the kid asked.

"Why do you think? Now me and my race will be known around the world. And it's all thanks to my king, Demyx."

"So it was you that did it." The kid said staring at Demyx.

"So what if I did? You'll get no sympathy from me." Said Demyx, telling the truth.

"You WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed.

"I'd like to see you try, kid."

"I know your kind! I've seen people like you round before!"

"Yeah well, I don't think you'll be seeing a whole lot of them anymore. And besides, you are never getting out of there. And I will make sure of it."

"Oh yeah? Jake! Shrink through the bars!"

"I can't man. I'm too scared."

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. See you around."

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Marceline and Demyx left the room, but a dark portal, similar to the ones Demyx used appeared.


End file.
